Helga Moves
by pink bouncing deadly hipityhop
Summary: chapter 2 is now up! yay!
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place while Helga is very young. That's about it. Oh and one more thing. I have this zit on my chin that's new and I can't pop it. Can someone help me?  
  
Helga woke up Friday morning, and got ready for preschool only to find Big Bob and Merriam packing.  
  
"Who's going to take me to preschool?" she asked like she did on most other days.   
  
"Not now dear were busy packing." Replied Merriam.  
  
"Why are you packing?"  
  
"Were moving honey. B got a new job as a beeper salesmen and we have to move."  
  
"Who's going to take me to school though."  
  
"Why don't you get Damien to take you?"  
  
'Duh. Why didn't you think of that sooner?' Helga thought.  
  
Damien went through the same routine as Helga did in the morning except his parents took him to school.  
  
"Hello?" his mother asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Can you give me a ride to school? My parents are busy packing."  
  
"Sure Helga! Damien's father will be there shortly to pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shortly hardly. Damien lived on the other side of town so it usually took about an hour for them to get to Helgas.  
  
Knock Knock Knock!  
  
"Who are you?" asked bob.  
  
"I'm Damien, where's Helga?"  
  
"Helga! Someone's here to see you!"  
  
"I'm coming! Oh hi Damien."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to preschool now."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever..."  
  
The ride to their preschool was really short so they couldn't see something was wrong with each other. When they got to preschool they went on with their normal day up until naptime. That's when Helga and Damien both noticed something was wrong with each other.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Helga on the ride 'home'.   
  
"We're moving to some place on the other side or the world. You know that place where pizza comes from."  
  
"Italy?"  
  
"Yeah. It's my last day in town."   
  
"Mine too!" exclaimed Helga "want to do something after preschool?"  
  
"Sure! Only if your parents will let you."  
  
"Oh sure! Big bob and Merriam don't care. Will your parents let you?"  
  
"Yeah. Ill ask just in case they don't."  
  
During the ride home they had both forgotten to ask Damien's parents if Helga and Damien could do something. When Helga got 'home' she remembered and quickly asked.  
  
"Can me and Damien do something this afternoon?" asked Helga.  
  
"Is it okay with your parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go in and ask just in case its not."  
  
Damien shot a worried look at Helga because he thought her parents might change their minds, but Helga gave him a reassuring smile as if to say 'don't worry they haven't thought twice about me.' coming from inside Helga heard beautiful piano music. 'Olga must be home' she thought. Sure enough Olga was there playing some fancy French concerto. Helga did not know which this time, but sure enough, even though it was the lamest one Helga had ever heard, it was enough to impress bob and Merriam.  
  
"Oh that was wonderful Olga!" Merriam exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you mommy. Oh look Helga's home! Hi baby sister!"  
  
"Go away Olga."  
  
"Why Helga?"  
  
"What do you want Olga?" bob snapped.  
  
"You could at least remember her name for once daddy!" Olga surprisingly snapped.  
  
"Fine. What do you want Helga."  
  
"Can I go somewhere this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Is someone going to be with you baby sister?" Olga asked.  
  
"My friend."  
  
"I mean a parent."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay because I don't want anything to happen to you Helga."  
  
"Uh... thanks?"  
  
Walking out the door Helga couldn't understand what happened. Why was Olga of all people standing up to bob for her? Why did she seem to care so much now that she was moving away from all of her friends? Why? Why?  
  
"Helga!"   
  
Waking from her daydream she looked at a worried Damien standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Didn't you get that from the look I gave you a second ago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's what they said."  
  
"Well let's go then."  
  
And so off they went. Helga didn't know where Damien was taking her for the afternoon, but she knew it would be a good time. Who was to go away first? Why was he moving? These questions she chose to leave unanswered for now. Maybe she would ask them at the end of their day. But for now, those questions are in the back of her mind.  
  
"Helga want to play rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"We both got rock." said Helga.  
  
"Try again. Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"Both got scissors."  
  
A little agitated Damien said 'rock, paper, scissors!' once more.  
  
"We both got paper." said Helga.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Noticing daemons hand still looked like paper Helga made her move. Feeling something on his hand Damien looked down to see Helga holding his stiff hand with her two fingers.  
  
"Scissors cut paper." she said.  
  
  
What will happen? Keep reading to find out mon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. their last day together

"so helga, what do you say we go to the park first?" damien asked. Although he was sad he was leaving her he was also kinda glad hed met her. She was a good peot even though she was only four, and she was just an all around nice person to be with. They spent their last day together runngin around playing like any other normal child would, but when you come to think of it they wernt normal. They were always teased by other children about liking eachother, which isnt true but mant of then thought is was. Moving to seattle was going to be hard for helga. She had roots here in kansas and she didn't want to be ripped away from them. The day was almost at an end now and the two hadnt quite said their good byes yet. "so damien it must be exciting moving to italy." Helga said. "it kinda is, but its also sad. I dotn want to leave here of you." he said beginning to cry. helga felt bad for him then. She knew how it felt to be moving away from something you love. "at least youre not leaving here alone." She said hugging him and crying as well. "im glad were both moving away. If you had to feel this pain all by yourself then it just wouldn't be fair. Im glad were friends." "so am i." He said.  
  
Her first day of preschool in seattle:  
  
"hi." Said a little boy holding his umbrella over helgas head. "huh?" "I like your bow because it matches your pants." "ohhh...' maybe it wont be so bad here after all...' she thought.  



End file.
